1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle routing and, more specifically, to routing of vehicles for hire to a pickup location that continuously changes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A vehicle for hire is a vehicle, such as an automobile, that is driven by a professional driver, whose job it is to pick up one or more passengers and transport them to a desired destination that is provided by the passengers. One common example of a vehicle for hire is a taxicab, also known as a “taxi.” In some regions, such as New York City, a distinction is made between a taxi, which is permitted to pick up passengers who hail the taxi as it drives, and a car service, for which pickup locations and times are prearranged. However, in most other regions, automobiles acting as vehicles for hire are referred to as taxis regardless of whether passenger pickup is prearranged or hailed.
Where a passenger has made prior arrangements with a taxi for pickup at a specified time and location, the passenger is obliged to be at the prearranged location at the prearranged time. For example, a passenger who intends to see a play may make arrangements to be picked up at a theatre at the scheduled end time of the play. However, upon the ending of the play, the passenger may be obliged to wait at the prearranged pickup location or must contact the taxi to see if an alternative pickup location can be arranged.
Accordingly, even though the passenger may prefer to walk around the area rather than stay at the prearranged pickup location, it may not be practical for the passenger to do so.